The Truth
by rikate41319
Summary: After finding Ari and Kate's bodies at a crime scene Ziva disappears. Ziva has to tell the team the truth about her first visit to NCIS. All about Ziva and both her Families, NCIS and Mossad, lots of Tiva! Reviews please! Chapter 4 is up
1. Finding

**So this story takes place in season 8 instead of Enemies Foreign and Domestic. I do not own NCIS sadly. Hope you enjoy it.**

After being alerted of someone digging up Special Agent Kate Todd's body, Ziva became worried of the relation between what she had been told about by the Director a few days ago. And now that the team was aware there was Mossad presence in DC.

When she finally got a moment to slip away from the squad room without anyone noticing her, she went into the elevator, flipped the switch, took a deep breath and dialed the number of Officer Hadar.

"Shalom Ziva." Said the familiar voice

"What is happening? NCIS knows that you are here." Ziva replied in a monotone voice

"We are trying to track him, it is still undetermined on where he took Ari's body," He replied, "your Father would like to spe-"

"No." She interrupted him. "Kaitlin's body is also missing and that is all we are focusing on right now. I have to go."

"I'll be in touch." He replied as Ziva snapped her phone shut and turned the elevator back on.

Again she took a deep breath. She knew this could not be good. When the elevator opened her head shot up and she saw Gibbs, McGee and Tony starring at her concerned.

"What do we have?" She asked as Gibbs handed her her bag and coat.

"Two bodies on top of a…a warehouse." McGee replied with a slightly shaky voice.

Ziva had a bad feeling in her stomach making her feel almost nauseated. "On top of the warehouse that Kate was shot on." Tony said from behind her, his voice sounding like he wasn't even there, or that he didn't exactly understand what he said.

"Do we know who the bodies are?" Ziva asked

"No, they haven't been identified, we just know they're a male and a female, they're skeletons, atleast 5 years old." Gibbs replied as he watched Ziva questioningly. "Both had been shot, in the head." He said the second sentence much slower as Ziva looked up at him meeting his gaze.

_NCIS_

The ride to the warehouse was silent, but when they got to the scene it felt even more silent. As the team looked at the body of the women, which was lying exactly where Kate was when she was shot. While the mans body was at the other end of the roof on the angle the shot came from.

It was positive that the females body was Kate's, as McGee and Tony stood over her, Tony sketching, and McGee reluctantly taking pictures of the body. While Gibbs was standing by the door watching Ziva as she watched Tony and McGee. When Ziva heard Ducky coming up the stairs she looked over to see Gibbs holding the door for Ducky –while still watching Ziva- then letting the door close on Palmer.

Ducky greeted Gibbs with his usual friendly greeting, but as he looked towards Tony and McGee finally walking away from their friends corpse, his smile faded.

As Palmer and Ducky examined Kate's body, trying to find a way to positively ID the body, the rest of the team, as well as Ziva walk towards the other body. Tony and McGee weren't on the same step as Ziva was, she knew that it was Ari's corpse.

Standing over her brother's corpse suddenly made her body feel numb, she was just standing there staring at her brother, remembering…

"Ziva? Ziva… Hey Ziva!" Tony said as everyone was walking towards Kate's body to see Doctor Mallard's findings.

"Wh-what?" She asked as he shook her shoulder gently.

"Ducky's indentified the body." He said very calmly. When she looked up at him his eyebrows pulled together in concern. "Are you alright Ziva?"

"Fine." She replied as she turned towards the other body, Tony following close behind.

"It's Kate." Was all Ducky could say.

There was an awkward silence after his words. Ziva felt someone watching her but was too paranoid to look to see who it is. "Any idea who the other body is, Gibbs asked from behind her.

Ducky got up still looking down at Kate as he spoke, "yes well I haven't gotten a look at the man." He then turned and walked over to the other body, Palmer following close behind him. Everyone then followed, except Ziva. She quickly turned towards the staircase and ran down as fast as she could.

"Ah McGee do you have that…that finger print scanner gadget?" Ducky asked as he examined the bodies right index finger.

"Yes I do." McGee replied as he took the bodies hand lightly to scan it.

"Wait, there's something around his neck, looks like a necklace," Tony spoke as he bent down to remove the golden chain from his neck only to find it to be a mans version of Ziva's necklace. "Boss…" Tony said as he held the necklace gingerly for his boss to see.

At that moment McGee's fingerprint scanner went off. McGee's face goes pale as Tony, Gibbs and Ducky look up at him, "it's Ari Haswari." He spoke slowly. Then they all turn to see that Ziva is no where to be seen.

"Where is she! Where did Agent David go!" Gibbs asks the police officer standing by the door.

"She left about 5 minutes ago Sir." He replied in a slightly frightened voice.

Tony, McGee and Gibbs flew down the stairs only to find one of their cars gone.

**Sorry it's really short, I'll have the second chapter up soon. This is my first fanfiction so reviews would be greatly appreciated =) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Running

Ziva was driving at her usual insane speed wanting to get away as fast as possible. She did not want to talk to anybody, just drive until she's far enough away to feel safe. But after Somalia, there was no safe place. So with no where else to go, she went to her apartment, surprised to find a sat phone waiting for her, with a note attached.

Ziva

Be safe.

Eli

She immediately crumpled the tiny piece of paper, biting back her tears. Fear and anger were racing through her veins, and without a permanent car or a place to go she didn't know what to do. At that moment she heard tire skids from outside, and her heart stopped.

She looked out her window that overlooked the entrance to her building to see Gibbs, McGee and Tony running up the stairs. She quickly ran out of the apartment, not bothering to lock the door, and ran to the back fire escape access route. She climbed down the stairs as fast as she could, thankful for the fact that she's only on the third floor. When she finally touched ground she went to the corner of the building to see if it was clear, she didn't see anyone, just the car that she had taken. Still holding back her tears and anger she walked quietly towards the front of the building and to the car. But when Ziva was about to reach the front of the building, two stone cold arms grabbed her shoulders and forced her back into the ally against the wall.

She was going to fight back but as soon as she looked into his eyes, she just melted and all the fear and anger left. But she could still feel the tears in her eyes and when a few snuck out, one of his hands left her shoulder and brushed it away.

Tony was her safe place.

When she was about to speak, her lips were met by his finger silencing her.

He lent closer till his mouth was at her ear, making her melt even more in his grasp.

"My house, 9 o'clock." He whispered to her softly. Then pulled away a second after and walked away.

Her stomach instantly went into knots when she realized what this meant, she'd have to explain everything to him.

"Boss, did you find her?" She heard Tony ask as she quickly and silently jogged to the back of the building again so there would be no chance of them seeing her.

About 5 minutes later they took both cars and left. _Great, no car,_ she thought to herself. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the cold floor, tucking her knees into her chest and burying her face in them, letting the tears fall.

_What am I going to do!_

After a good 15 minutes of crying, Ziva pulled herself together to make a call to Hadar and find out any more information they had found on the case.

"Ziva. Are you alright?" Hadar said through the phone.

"No, but as far as I know I'm safe for the time being." She replied, her voice still shaky from crying. "Any leads on the person who has done this?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you now. Coffee shop on K street, be there in 10." He said, then the phone went dead.

The walk to the coffee shop was unbearable, knowing NCIS was going to put a BOLO out on her, she was afraid that someone was going to pop out and grab her at any second. But when she looked at the coffee shop, she scanned the booths outside only to find Eli waiting for her.

She stood there across the street just watching him, wondering what he was doing there. Is he not aware that after suffering months of torture, almost dying at a camp that he sent her too, aswell as them not speaking for over a year the she really had no interest in talking to him ever again? The anger came back as she stomped across the street to his table, only to have him stand up and try to hold her. She pushed him away the second he came within a foot of her, her defensive wall being put back into place.

She glared at him with fire in her eyes as he looked back at her with apologetic eyes, though they had no effect on her.

"You look well." He said to break the silence.

"Save it and get to the point." She replied with no emotion to be found.

He looked into her eyes, his daughters eyes filled with hatred for him. "Ari's body was unburyed by a family member, one I did not know of." He said as he sat back down and took a sip of his tea.

"A family member? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Sit down Ziva."

Rolling her eyes she reluctantly took a seat across from her Father. "Who?" She asked, more irritated now.

"Ari had a brother that his Mother had with another man. Ari never knew about him, he's much older than Ari was, his Mother put him up for adoption when he was born," Eli explained, not wanting looking at his daughters hateful eyes anymore. "Ari's brother wanted to learn more about his real family many years back, and he found out about Mossad. He learned how to fight and use guns, I guess he thought if he ever met any of his real family that he'd fit right in because he knows how to kill someone," he said with a slight chuckle. "And when he finally learned about the people in our family, he found out about Ari being killed by NC-"

"What!" Ziva interrupted. "You told me that the report said a Mossad agent was ordered to take him out! But you reported that it was NCIS! Gibbs? Did you say it was Gibbs?" Ziva asked infuriated, as she stood up prepared to pull her gun out and shoot him.

"I had to Ziva, it was the right thing to do." He simply replied as he took the last sip of his tea.

"So now the target is on Gibbs." She said with tears in her eyes.

Eli stood up to face her, "better him then you." After those words he was met with a slap to his face.

"You are dead to me." She said with tears pouring out of her eyes, and everyone watching her as she left.

_NCIS_

**NCIS Headquarters 9:16pm**

"Crap!" Tony spoke as he looked at the time.

"Got something on your mind Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked from his desk.

"Boss, I have to go." He said as he grabbed his stuff.

"Tony, Ziva's still out there, we need to find her." McGee said as he stood up from his desk.

"What are my rules about Ziva Timmy?" Tony replied.

There was a long pause, "She can take care of herself…"

"Exactly. She's fine," he turned to look at Gibbs, "I'm positive."

_NCIS_

**Tony's Apartment 9:29pm**

Tony walked up the steps to his apartment surprised to find the door still locked. _Maybe she's late _he thought to himself as he stepped inside. Only to find Ziva sitting at his kitchen table waiting for him.

They stared at eachother from across the room for about 3 minutes before she looked away from him and he spoke.

"Hey." It was all he could think of at the moment.

"Hello." She said looking back at him. His eyes were serious now, so she turned away again as he walked over and sat in the chair beside her.

"It was Ar-" he began to say.

"I know, I knew the second we got the call." He could hear the shakiness in her voice, and when she looked at him again he saw why. Her eyes were so red and her cheeks were still a little damp from crying.

"How did you know?"

"Mossad came here after they picked up a lead on who dug up Ari's grave. I was notified for obvious reasons."

"Why didn't you talk to me, or Gibbs before Ziva? You know we were working the case on Kate, was it not obvious to you that they were related?"

"I don't know, I didn't want anyone to know that…" She trailed off, remembering that night at Gibbs house with Ari.

"Know what?" He asked trying to look her in the eye again after she had turned away.

"That uhmm, that Mossad and Eli were coming here, I just didn't want anyone to know." She lied

"Eli's here, in DC?" Tony asked, shocked at the thought of the reunion Ziva and Eli would have.

"Yes." She said looking down at the table.

His eyes softened as he brushed her hair out of her face with his hand, and when she looked up at him with watery eyes, he put his hand softly on her cheek and watched her eyes close as she leaned into his hand.

"That's not what you're hiding from me." He said, and when she opened her eyes tears began to spill from them.

"Tell me Ziva." He said even softer than before

"I killed him." She said in a low voice while looking in his eyes.

"Who?" Tony asked as he wiped away the tears from her face.

"My brother." She replied as she removed his hand from her face and headed for the door, not wanting him to see her cry anymore.

He quickly got up and went after her, grabbing her arm again and spinning her around to face him. He let his hands slip from her arms down to her hands to hold them as he attempted to hold her gaze. When he felt her defenses falling, he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. "I'm sorry." She said softly into his chest. This just made him hold her tighter burying his face in her hair.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered trying to calm her down.

It didn't work. "No it's not tony! How can you even think it's going to be okay?" She said as she pushed herself out of his grasp, but allowing him to still hold her hands.

"Ziva common-" He began to speak again but was cut off.

"No Tony! You do not know anything, you can not help me." She said as she tried to pull away from him, but he held on tight.

"I can try." He said softly. She gave him a doubtful look but he wouldn't let her go. "Tell me everything Ziva, and I will help."

She looked behind her at the door then back at him, "fine." She replied not meeting his eyes.

" Alright." He said with a smile. And it was that smile that melted all her fears away and as he leaned closer to her she couldn't resist the temptation anymore.


	3. Falling

"_No Tony! You do not know anything, you can not help me." She said as she tried to pull away from him, but he held on tight._

"_I can try." He said softly. She gave him a doubtful look but he wouldn't let her go. "Tell me everything Ziva, and I will help."_

_She looked behind her at the door then back at him, "fine." She replied not meeting his eyes._

" _Alright." He said with a smile. And it was that smile that melted all her fears away and as he leaned closer to her she couldn't resist the temptation anymore._

When their lips met everything felt right, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped his around her waist, and as her hands slip down to his chest unbuttoning his shirt he stopped and pulled an inch away from her face while holding her hands where they were.

"Ziva, we need to talk." He said slowly as he looked into her eyes.

"We can talk later." She replied breaking the space between them to kiss him again. He didn't object, he immediately pulled her shirt off as he led her to his bedroom.

_NCIS_

Ziva lay under him and the warm covers after all their clothing had been removed. She was beginning to gasp for air when his lips moved down to her collarbone and his hands explored her body beneath him.

About half an hour later they were both completely out of breath as she rolled off him and clung to his side playing footsies under the covers.

Tony brushed his hand through her hair kissing her forehead letting those 3 words slip out.

She looked up at him to see his kind eyes and soft smile, "wh-what?" She asked, very nervous now.

"I love you, Ziva. And I need to know what happened, please." He begged

"Tony, when?" was all she could say as her eyes filled wit tears, happy tears.

"I always thought it was obvious," he said with a smile, "Paris." She propped herself up on her elbow to kiss him with passion.

"I. Love. You. Too." She said between kisses.

He rolled over so that he was on top of her again as he pulled away from the kiss. Ziva opened her eyes to see his eyes asking her again ;_What happened. _

She took a deep breath before she spoke, "I never knew Tony, I believed that Ari did not kill Kate. But when Gibbs gave me a reason to believe that Ari did it, I couldn't refuse when he asked for me to set up a meeting for him with Ari," her voice began to shake as her eyes filled with tears. "I followed Gibbs to his home because that is where the meet would be. And when Ari confessed to killing Kate and told him why he did it, I could not stop myself from protecting Gibbs when Ari was about to kill him." She had to stop when se started crying.

"Why? Why did he do it? Why did you do what you did?" he asked as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes, and he let her close the tiny space between their lips to kiss him softly. "I love you," he reminded her.

She waited a moment, trying to gather the right words to explain to him why her brother killed his partner. "Gibbs reminded him of-" she flinched at the thought of him, "my Father, and Eli had Ari's Mother killed..." she paused attempting to control her emotions while tony tightened his arm around her waist while using the other to stroke her cheek. "So when he met Gibbs he chose to take his anger out on him instead of Eli. And well, Ari told Gibbs that he did not want to shoot Caitlin," she watched his eyes narrow, obviously not believing him. "and that he did it to hurt Gibbs…I am so sorry Tony."

He kissed her then, rolling them both onto their sides facing each other. "So what is happening now, why did someone dig up their bodies?"

"Ari had an older brother he never knew about, and he found out about Ari being killed by…" She paused while the panic came back.

"By?"

"Tony my Father reported that it was Gibbs who killed Ari. He's coming after Gibbs." She sat up in his bed, holding the covers over her chest as she grabbed her bra and shirt off the floor beside her.

"What?" He asked frightened. "He's after Gibbs, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I'm going to see Gibbs." She replied nervously as she got dressed in front of him. "You should stay here."

"No way, I'm coming with you," he replied as he got his pants back on.

"No Ton-" she tried to protest but he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

When he pulled away and put his shirt on as she watched him with a tempted face. "Let's go Zi."

_NCIS_

When they went to his car they both tried to go for the drivers side, but after one of their tippical arguments about it Ziva ended up taking the passenger seat. As she sat there while he drove she just watched him curiously wondering what he was thinking.

"Tony," she spoke softly and when he smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back. "If you don't mind me asking…what was she like?"

"Who, Kate? Haha she was a great partner, like you in a lot of ways. She hated my movie references as much as you do, but she'd still watch movies with me from time to time. She was like a sister to me." He spoke with a smile on his face the whole time as he thought of all the fun times he had with Kate. "When I was sick, she stayed with me almost the whole time to make sure I was okay and to talk to me."

"She sounds great, I wish I could have met her." She spoke, hoping she hadn't crossed any boundries by wishing it.

He looked at her happily, "she would have liked you."

"You think?" she wondered curiously concidering what the teams feeling were for her brother.

"Well she would have liked your personality, just like I'm sure your brother wasn't all bad and we could have gotten along." His voice cracked slightly on the last few words, she knew he was lying.

"He was a good person Tony, and a great brother." She had to stop and turn away to hold back her tears. As she turned to the window she watched as they stopped infront of Gibbs' house.

She had to admit she was a little scared, but she needed to talk to him.

"You ready?" Tony asked as he attempted to help her out of the car.

"It's up time I do this don't you think? He's bound to be worrying" she asked as he chuckled walking towards the door.

"It's HIGH time, not up time. And we have all been worried" He said as he opened the door for her with a smile, "after you."

**I know it's another really short chapter, but this is the Tiva chapter, next will be all about Gibbs and Ziva, with lots of Father Daughter love. Hope you enjoyed reading, please please review! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts about the story so far.**


	4. Helping

**So so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've just been so busy with school and planning stuff for this summer! Thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone's having a good summer.**

_"You ready?" Tony asked as he attempted to help her out of the car._

_"It's up time I do this don't you think? He's bound to be worrying" she asked as he chuckled walking towards the door._

_"It's HIGH time, not up time. And we have all been worried" He said as he opened the door for her with a smile, "after you."_

They both could hear Gibbs working in the basement, and were positive he heard them come in. Tony took her hand and squeezed it. When she looked back at him he gave her an encouraging smile as he let go of her hand and waited for her to go downstairs.

She could feel the lump in her throat as she held back her tears, _don't cry Ziva, don't cry, you can do this. It's Gibbs, how mad could he be? Oh shit. _

When She first entered the doorway to the basement she froze. Remembering.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked from the bottom of the stairs.

When she looked at him she could feel the tears in her eyes. She then ran down the stairs and into his arms, feeling so comfortable and content with her real Father.

"Where have you been Ziva? What is going on?" He asked as he held her close in his arms.

She didn't know how to explain everything. How could she tell him that her brother had a bother that is coming after him to kill him because he thinks the Gibbs killed his brother? No, she couldn't do that.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine. I just-I just need you to be safe, this is no joke Gibbs, you need protection. But I promise you I will be fine, I will handle this."

"Okay." Gibbs 'agreed'. If he was getting a protection detail, he was gonna put a tail on her.

"Boss are you crazy!" Tony asked from the top of the stairs. "Ziva, don't be stupid, boss tell her, we need to keep everyone safe!"

"Then we'll stay at NCIS." Gibbs suggested.

"No, I need to do what I have to. Tony I'll be fine"

As if on cue, her cell phone rang, both men stared at her as she walked away from them to answer the call.

"Shalom." She said, smiling when Tony gave her an irritated glare knowing she was gonna talk in a different language so he wouldn't understand.

""He's made contact. He wants to speak to Gibbs." Hadar said

"No, if he wants to talk to anyone, it will be me." She said in arabic

"He's calling Gibbs now."

"No!" She shouted as she hung up the phone when she heard Gibbs' cell go off.

"Gibbs, don't answer it, give it to me! Please." She spoke holding out her hand.

Gibbs just looked at her as he pulled out his and hit the answer button along with the speaker button.

"Gibbs." He said as he stared at Ziva

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what a pleasure." The voice spoke, while Ziva glared at the phone, listening to the familiar voice of her brother.

"Mhmm, mind telling me who you are?"

"A friend. Is Ziva with you?" the voice sounding all to pleased.

"I'm here. Ziva said

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, I know exactly who you are. I just don't know what it is you want."

"You know exactly what I want, he's standing right infront of you." He said as a shot was heard from the other end of the line.

"Down!" Ziva shouted. And as they ducked 3 shots were fired through the basement window.

Ziva reached for the phone Gibbs' dropped as he ducked down.

"Better luck next time." Then the line cut off.

"Alright, so who the hell was that?" Gibbs asked.

"My other brother." Ziva said simply as she stood and retrieved the slugs that were imbedded in the wall behind them.

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I'll update within a week if I get 10 more reviews! If not you'll have to wait till I get back from Portugal!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
